


Come Morning Light (You and I'll Be Safe And Sound)  晨光降临之时（你我终安）

by endquestionmark, melnakuru



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endquestionmark/pseuds/endquestionmark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moran在瀑布底端找到了Moriarty，他还活着，却正在死去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Morning Light (You and I'll Be Safe And Sound)  晨光降临之时（你我终安）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Morning Light (You and I'll Be Safe And Sound)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329304) by [endquestionmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endquestionmark/pseuds/endquestionmark). 



石壁既陡又滑，空气中弥漫着雷霆般的瀑布溅出的灰色雾霾，萦绕不散。

Moran小心翼翼地一口气一口气向下爬，靴子的鞋跟在石头上微微打滑，如果不是水流无休无止的轰隆，轰隆，轰隆声，他一定会开始怀疑自己的感官和知觉。他把手举到面前，几乎看不清自己的指尖。

有什么东西完全、彻底不对了，而他清楚这点，早就清楚了，自从医生回来后，自从他痛苦无言地消失在人群里，自从他重新出现凝视着面对瀑布的窗户起。Moran就觉得自己的心脏被揪住了，他不假思索地离开，一头冲进了夜色中。

在他前方黯淡的雾色中有个深色的轮廓，Moran小心翼翼地向前蹭去，一寸一寸地缓缓挪动，直到他认出了一件精致的皮毛斗篷的碎片，一只落在石头上的手，然后他感到一阵寒意蹿过，脸上的血液仿佛全被抽干了。

Moran跌跌撞撞地爬过石头跪了下去。

“我失算了。”Moriarty低语，嗓音粗糙，Moran轻柔地抬起他肩膀，搂住他的头。“你没有，”他说，“Holmes作弊，那不——这不公平。”他痛恨自己的语气，幼稚，又仿佛是在乞求。

“他作弊的水平更高啊。”Moriarty说，然后咳嗽了起来，整个身体都因此颤抖。他的五官因为痛苦而扭曲，Moran注意到了他嘴角细细流出一丝鲜红的血，鼻孔四周微微冒出的泡沫。

“来吧，让我把你弄到大路上，”Moran说，“我们给你找个医生，下次你作弊的水平可以更高的。”

“不会有下一次了。”Moriarty说，而Moran知道，他 _知道_ Moriarty是对的，god damn him，god damn him to hell and back。

“也许会有的，”Moran说，“你和我，来啊，我们能夺取整个世界。”

“或许来世吧，”Moriarty说，嗓音里有种危险的汩汩声，更多的血沫从他嘴角冒出来。Moran抬起拇指将其抹掉，鲜红污染了他的皮肤，标记了他，灼伤了他。

Moriarty不会请他留下。

但Moran还是留下了，在最后一丝天光消失在地平线上时。Moriarty在他怀中颤抖着，因为他已经感觉不到的寒意和肺里的积血，Moran把血擦干净，把头发从他脸上拂开，和他一起等待着。

山上小木屋中最后的蜡烛也被吹灭的时候，Moriarty摸索着Moran的手，冰冷的手指紧抓住他，“对不起，”他喘息，“我们本能做到更好——更好得多的，”这些话让他重新咳嗽了起来。

“但我们做到了，”Moran轻柔地耳语，“我们做到了，”Moriarty每吸一口气喉间都发出咯咯声。“我们做到了。”

Moriarty微笑，但表情很快就痛苦地扭曲了，他拼命咳嗽着，Moran能感觉到他的肋骨全都在错误的位置，无能为力地看着Moriarty挣扎着呼吸一口，再一口，然后是上不来的第三口，看着Moriarty脊椎拱起，痉挛，紧紧抱住他度过最糟糕的时候，抱住他直到他静止下来，抱住他直到因为自己的力道和寒冷而双手都失去了知觉。

Moriarty的双眼是闭着的。 _小小的恩赐。_ Moran想，把破碎的皮毛斗篷扯过来裹住他。

Moriarty会想要消失，而不是盖棺定论，所以Moran给了他一个开放式结局。他将他抱到水流边缘，石头刻出的水池边，像是抱孩子一样，像是抱新娘一样。然后抱紧他片刻，头低下，眼紧闭，才终于让他从臂间滑下。

夜晚很黑暗，而水流更甚，Moran转身背对后者走入了前者。


End file.
